83 Kerseak Street
by 4Dedicated
Summary: Love, hate, fear, and hope. These are the things that make this story alive. Rapunzel is an orphan with home complications she wants and needs to hide. Jack is the boy everyone loves and that is open with anything. When their two worlds collide in the worst place possible, HIGH SCHOOL, it's a wonder if they'll survive all the drama. (not sure on the rating accuracy. First story!)
1. Chapter 1 time to wake up

***Knocks on door* "Is anyone here? Hello? Is this with Jackunzel?" *Turns and sees angry readers with Pitchforks and torches and cotton candy.* "Hehe hey?" OMG I AM SO SORRY I COMPLETELY VANISHED WITHOUT A TRACE! (Good movie) I HAVE NO GOOD EXCUSES FOR THE CRIME I'VE COMITTED AND I DON'T KNOW HOW ANY OF YOU WILL BELIEVE ME! I DON'T EXPECT ANY OF YOU TO EITHER! 3 WHOLE MONTHS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I WILL TRY AND REPAY MY DEBT TO SOCIETY SO HERE IS AN ADDITIONAL 5 CHAPTERS! Just saying I'm re-uploading this story so there will be a few changes in the original words. *Cries uber hard* I'm sorry!**

 _Time to wake up:_

Right on time, Rapunzel got up and out of bed. There were chores to be done before school. Today her job was breakfast. After getting dressed in her favorite pink and purple butterfly sleeved dress, and braiding her blonde, knee-length hair, Rapunzel made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast for 100 other orphans.

On her way there, she saw a boy named Lewis fixing a ceiling light in the hallway.

"Hi Lewis," Rapunzel said as she walked past him.

"Hey Rapunzel," Lewis said not looking away from his work. Rapunzel laughed lightly. Lewis loved anything that had to do with building, fixing, and/ or inventing. He took his work very seriously and did it efficiently. House Matron Gothel or, as everyone called her, Mother Gothel didn't like it when they didn't.

Rapunzel really hoped she had a good working partner this morning. Someone like Ms. Carlotta or Maudie she could handle. Like herself, Carlotta and Maudie were excellent at cooking and cleaning. Course it was their job. Someone like Ian Stabbington or his twin she couldn't handle too much. They didn't treat her very nice.

They always made comments about how she looked or dressed and always were they touching her hair or face or shoulders. It made her feel uncomfortable. Mother Gothel didn't want boys touching girls or having affection for one another in any way, yet she made them work together all the time.

Despite her better wishes, Rapunzel walked into the kitchen and saw Ian waiting for her.

"Ah Rapunzel, I've been expecting you. Come, come closer and help me decide what we should make for breakfast." Rapunzel wearily moved closer to Ian. His big, burly body scared her and his mean looking face didn't help.

As soon as she got near enough, the tall ginger grabbed her wrist and yanked her into a hug. If you could call it that. He wouldn't let go of her.

"Stop… it Ian… You… know this is… not appropriate." Rapunzel struggled to breathe. Instantaneously, he let go.

"You're right my fine looking Rapunzel," his hands slid down her arms. "Let's make breakfast."

...

Not on time, Jack cracked open his eyes. He was never a morning person so this was no surprise. At 6:30 in the morning, Jack's alarm clock rang for only about the billionth time. _Half an hour late,_ Jack thought. _10 more minutes…_

Right before Jack fell asleep yet again, his mother pounded on the door.

"Jack Frost you get your butt up and ready right now before I come in there and do it myself!" It became quiet for a moment. "And turn off that alarm clock! It's extremely annoying," she opened the door before she left.

Aggravated and tired, Jack got up and grabbed the first thing he saw: a pair of brown skinny jeans, a white tank top, his blue hoodie, and black converse. Jack ran to the bathroom for a quick shower and finished getting ready by 6:40.

"Cya mom! Bye Emma!" Jack called as he left for school.

…

"Hi Jack!"

"Hi Jack!" two girls finger waved Jack as he walked by and he politely smiled in return. They giggled nonetheless. The same thing happened multiple times, other times friends just saying hi. Jack wouldn't say he was movie star handsome, but he was good looking.

Along with his slightly built frame, Jack was tall and had striking blue eyes. He didn't look like his mom or sister though. They had brown hair, brown eyes, and generally pale skin. Jack had white hair, blue eyes, and ghostly pale skin. He was albino so looks varied.

Right before first period started, Jack slid into the seat his friend Merida saved for him in the back row of English. Merida shot him a fake dirty look, which resulted in him poking her in the arm. They would've continued teasing each other if it weren't for the teacher that walked in.

"Alright class settle down, settle down! We have a lot to do today," Mrs. Fredricksen said as she walked in. Mrs. Fredricksen was very pretty and young. She had brown hair that was always in a bun and always dressed like she was in the 1940s. Although it was 75 years out of fashion, the style worked for her.

Since everyone loved and respected their young teacher, the class quieted down. After Jack heard the day's question, he kind of wish they hadn't.

"Students, I have a very important question. I'll write it on the board so you can all see. I want you to think very deeply about it. You will have until the end of the year to answer." Mrs. Fredricksen turned and wrote something on the board. No one could see what she wrote until she turned around.

"If you could change your fate, would you?"

 **So how did everyone like chapter one? I only made a few changes. About Jack being albino, I did research and you can have blue eyes. Just in case someone was wondering. To make it clear about characters, here is the order: (sorry if I forget any)**

 **Rapunzel, Mother Gothel, Ian Stabbington and twin, (thugs that worked with Gothel): Tangled**

 **Lewis: Meet the Robinsons**

 **Carlotta: The Little Mermaid**

 **Maudie, Merida: Brave**

 **Jack Frost** , **Emma (Jack's sister in movie), their mom: Rise of the Guardians**

 **Mrs. Fredricksen: Up**

 **The next chapters will be the typical chapters with a few changes. Like I said, there will be five new chapters as well.**

 **Happy writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Only a few changes. I'm kind of glad I'm re-reading all of this. I can fix stuff I didn't notice before. Oh well… Enjoy!**

 _Why hello there, stranger_

As usual, whenever Rapunzel did something with Ian, it was uncomfortable and hard. His penetrating stare was awful and his lack of work made it very difficult for Rapunzel to finish on time. She had to or else Mother Gothel would…

Rapunzel had to stop thinking about what could happen if she didn't complete her chore because it would happen. It was 6:30 in the morning and the dishes were almost done.

She and four other kids were washing. There was the British girl, Wendy, her friend, Peter, Goob, the quiet boy who roomed with Lewis, and Wendy's little brother John. They were all younger than her so they had different schooling.

After they were done, everyone from 83 Kerseak Street gathered in the main hall.

"All right everyone, silence!" yelled House Matron Gothel. They all shut up. "No one is going to the schoolrooms today nor anymore." Nobody said anything. "Most of you are going to public school starting today. Some of you older, eh, beings will stay. Join the housemaids in their work." Like many others, Rapunzel stared in shock. _Did that mean they were finally getting out? Oh gosh I really hope I don't have to stay,_ Rapunzel thought.

No orphan has ever left 83 Kerseak Street. Mother Gothel did every day and the housemaids left occasionally to go shopping, but neither she nor any of the kids ever went out doors. Once you were in, you weren't coming out. Once kids turned 18, they kind of… disappeared. Mother Gothel said they had a job in the building. It wasn't that big though.

"The same rules here apply at school. No physical contact, no mental/emotional contact. Don't think I won't find out if it happens because I will. And if I do find out about such behavior, well. There will be consequences. Here is the list of people going." Mother Gothel read off the names and who went where. Finally Rapunzel heard her name.

"Rapunzel Corona, Burgees High." Burgees High. It sounded so amazing, so natural, so… "Ian and Ren Stabbington, Burgees High." _WHAT! They're going to same school as ME!_ Rapunzel slowly turned her head and saw both boys staring maliciously at her. Rapunzel snapped her head away.

Mother Gothel finished her list and ordered all high school students to get a move on and to grab a backpack.

 _A backpack…_ Rapunzel spun around and saw the most beautiful bag in the world. It was a deep purple with a yellow sun. She grabbed it and was a little surprised by the weight. Rapunzel set it down and opened it up. The first thing she saw was a map of Burgees. The school had a circle around it. It wasn't far so she'd walk.

Rapunzel glanced at the clock. 6:40. School started at 7:00. Rapunzel opened the front doors for the first time in forever and set out for school.

…

Throughout second period Jack pondered first period's question. He also thought about it as he walked towards his next class. He didn't think he would change his fate life was pretty good. He had a roof over his head, food on the table, a family, two best friends, a girlfriend, lots of close acquaintances… life was good.

In fact life was so good, Jack didn't even notice the girl until he walked right into her.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I was just walking and, and, sorry…" the girl trailed off. Jack stared at her curiously as he helped her pick up her books.

"No sweat. It was my fault anyway. I'm sorry," Jack said.

"No! No I should've been more careful. It was my fault," She insisted. _Weird,_ thought Jack.

"What's your name?" Jack asked the girl. She stared at him suspiciously. He looked at her with expectation. Finally, she broke.

"Rapunzel." She didn't look directly at him. "I know what you're thinking. Rapunzel is a long and weird name. I won't deny it." The thing about the statement is that she said it so plainly. Like she was quoting someone.

"Um, no. I wasn't thinking that at all. In fact, I like your name. It's pretty, like you. But there is something missing about you. I just haven't figured it out yet." Rapunzel looked sharply at him and blushed like crazy. Jack simply smiled. "So are you new here? I would've remembered if I've seen your face previously." She nodded meekly still blushing.

"Great! I'm Jack Frost, welcome to Burgees High," Jack held out his hand and Rapunzel shook it timidly. "Ok. I know this is your first day but you gotta loosen up! Come on, you have me now! Just relax and cruise through the day. Here, what's your next class?" Jack leaned in next to her to look over her shoulder. Both were completely unaware of who was watching.

"I see, so you just had history- I just had bio- so next you have-"

"Rapunzel!" a loud, male voice called. Jack looked and saw two tall, muscly, ginger twins standing about 10 feet away. He then looked at Rapunzel who looked paler than the previous moment.

"Do you know them?" Jack asked Rapunzel. He looked at them wearily.

"Yes," Rapunzel whispered. She began to walk slowly towards them.

 **Oh boy! Suspense! But most of you have already read this… I'm never going to live this disappearing act of mine down. For all you new comers: I hope you liked it!**

 **Happy Writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Same old chapter three. Next up will be all new. Enjoy!**_

 _Let me talk!_

 _I'm done for. My first day of school and I've already messed up. What are Ian and Ren going to do now? Or Gothel?_ Rapunzel didn't want to leave Jack's side. It felt safer. But he also got her into this. Finally she reached them. Ian was about to grab her wrist and leave when Jack spoke up.

"Um hey guys, I don't know how you know Rapunzel but don't get mad at her. Well actually there's no reason to get mad at me either but we were just talking about our classes. No harm done," explained Jack.

"Yea well our little Rapunzel here doesn't talk to people like you. Now roll along snowball. The three of us have to have a talk," Ren told Jack. Rapunzel saw Jack looking at her. She met eye contact for a moment but quickly turned away looking scared and red faced. The three of them began to walk away.

"I'll see you later Rapunzel," Rapunzel heard Jack call after them. They all stopped. Rapunzel didn't want to. She still didn't know what the twins were going to do to her, now Jack.

"Take Rapunzel under the stairs. I gotta knock some sense into whitey here," Ian muttered to Ren. Ren took Rapunzel by the wrist and half walked half dragged her to the empty staircase. Once there, he pushed her into a corner and waited for Ian.

Soon enough, Ian came to the stairs looking irritated and red. He went straight for Rapunzel. She shrank back in horror. Their bodies were only a few inches apart.

"Listen to me you little scum," Ian hissed in her face. "You are not to talk to that thing back there, you hear? Mother Gothel is going to hear about this. And when she's finished with you, you're going to wish you didn't throw yourself at him in the first place."

Rapunzel stared in shock, her mouth hanging open. All her life she's heard the stories of why guys and girls cannot be together. One girl named Mulan pretended to be a boy so she could join the army and see her love all the time. In those years, girls were not allowed to join the army. When they found out, her love was the one who cut her head off with his own sword.

Another girl named Belle fell in love with a prince. It was all good between them until the day an old lady came to their castle and asked for his help. He kept turning her away so he turned into his personality. Mean, savage-like, and beastly. Poor Belle didn't see it before but now she knew. She tried to get away but he ended up killing her in his huge beastly form.

Even after they both left smirking, and she went to third period anthropology class, many more stories played in her mind, and they all ended tragically. Rapunzel wondered one thing: how would her story end?

…

Jack thought about Rapunzel all through third period. She seemed very nice but very jumpy and very afraid. Especially of Ian and Ren. Jack wondered what they did to make her so nervous. Jack didn't like the twins. He couldn't help but replay what Ian said to him after Rapunzel was taken away:

" _Stay away from Rapunzel. Rapunzel doesn't need distractions and she definitely doesn't need mozzarella here," Ian gestured to Jack._

" _Um mozzarella? You're going to call me a type of cheese? Well as long as we're playing that game, Rapunzel doesn't need two hollow blocks of cheddar controlling her life. Let her make her own decisions carrot," said Jack. Ian looked like he was about to punch him, but left instead._

He didn't know why, but Jack felt like it was now his silent job to watch over Rapunzel.

…

It was now lunch and Jack was waiting for his friends to arrive. Merida was first.

"Frosty? You here first? Well that's a new one," Merida said.

"Hello to you too, Frizz ball," Jack said in a mock Scottish accent.

"Why I outta-" Merida was cut off.

"Hey old ladies," Hiccup said as he sat down.

"Hi Hiccup," they both said. Hiccup smiled in return.

"So have you-"

"Hi everybody!"

"Hey everyone," Elsa said after Anna spoke. Kristoff and Hans followed. Elsa took a seat next to Jack, Hans next to Elsa, Anna next to Hans, Kristoff next to Anna, an empty seat next to Kristoff, Merida next to the empty seat and Hiccup, and Hiccup next to Jack.

"Hey Els," Jack kissed Elsa.

"AWWW! You two are so cute!" Anna squealed.

"No more pd though, please," Merida said while pretending to gag. They all laughed.

"So have any of you met the new girl?" Hiccup asked through corn beef sandwich bites. They all said no. Now that Elsa was here, Jack forgot about Rapunzel.

"I heard about a new girl," Elsa started. "People were saying that she has hair to her knees and that she's weird because she won't say a single word. To anyone," Elsa emphasized.

"That is strange. Not talking to anyone," Hiccup agreed. Rapunzel popped into Jack's mind. _It must've been about what happened this morning,_ Jack thought. _Don't worry Rapunzel; I'll be your friend._

Elsa interrupted Jack's thought. "Actually there is a rumor going around saying that she talked to _you_ , Jack," Elsa said slightly accusingly.

"Oh, yea, yea, I talked to her," Jack answered. They all stared at him.

"Care to elaborate?" Merida questioned. Now he looked at all of them.

"Sure. We were walking through the hallway-"

"Together?" Anna interrupted.

"-Opposite directions- and we bumped into each other and she dropped her books-"

"Cliché," Hiccup commented.

"Really Hiccup? Unnecessary," Merida said.

"What? It's true. Long story short they'll end up together," Hiccup fors- said.

"Hiccup! I have a girlfriend who's kinda sitting right next to me!" Jack said.

"Oh I'm sure he's just teasing, right Hiccup?" Elsa asked slightly humorously.

Hiccup laughed lightly. "Right, I'm just kidding."

"Good. Now let's not interrupt anymore so I can finish my story." Jack continued on. "And so I called her pretty-"

"You called her pretty?!" They all asked, Elsa loudest.

"Ugh!" Jack put his head down on the table and they all laughed.

 **Haha I just love when they cut him off over and over again. I hoped you liked this chapter and you know, the usual, like and review and all that loveliness!**

 **Happy writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Finally a new chapter! Yeah I know, I suck. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's all new. I put this info in my bio but I'll put it in here as well: Check out Jazzie Heavens on youtube. Jazzie Heavens has this little "show" called Jackunzel and Mericcup at school. Watch it! It's uber good. Currently there are 31 episodes. Here is chapter 4.**

 _What hurts more, memories or now?_

Rapunzel opened the door to Gothel's office. It was dark and no one was there. Or so she thought, anyway. As Rapunzel slowly stepped further into the room, she started to get the feeling more and more that she wasn't alone. Like someone was staring at her.

"Um, hello?" Rapunzel called out. The door slammed shut. Rapunzel saw Mother Gothel standing in the corner of the room by the door. She was suddenly very afraid.

"Well, if it isn't Rapunzel," Gothel said as she inched along the perimeter of the room, Rapunzel in the middle. Rapunzel knew that tone of voice all too well. It was the same one she used 12 years ago when she got in trouble for opening the door.

 _*Doorbell rings* Rapunzel was walking through the side corridor to the stairs when the doorbell rang. Usually she would've kept going. By that age, she knew that the door would be opened by no one except the workers and Gothel. But no workers came. Shortly after, the knocking stopped and still no workers came. So she decided to open it herself. At first she didn't see anyone. As she was shutting the door, a soft cry was heard. Looking down, 5-year-old Rapunzel saw a tiny baby sleeping in a box. She started dragging it in when suddenly, someone yanked her backwards by her hair. The action made her fall to the ground. She immediately received a hard slap. Rapunzel cried out in pain but shut-up after another slap._

" _Go to Gothel," someone ordered. She didn't know who said it but she got up and ran anyway. Stopping in front of Gothel's office, little Rapunzel took a deep breath and walked in._

The rest of the memory was too painful to , she did remember that she never went near that door again. She still doesn't unless it's for leaving and coming from school. That thought made her shudder. Coming back to reality, Rapunzel realized Gothel was staring at her as if she was expecting an answer. Not knowing what to say, Rapunzel just stared at the ground and counted how many seconds it took to endure some sort of painful physical contact. _One, two,_ SLAP, _three,_ she thought.

It hurt. Rapunzel could feel it growing red from the sting. But she couldn't wallow in pain. She had to pay attention.

"You will listen to me when I speak! Is that clear!" Gothel yelled in her face.

"Yes ma'am," Rapunzel whispered. Gothel began speaking again in a firm tone.

"Did I, or did I not forbid physical contact with boys?" Gothel asked as she paced back and forth.

"You forbade it," Rapunzel whispered still looking at the floor.

"And did I, or did I not forbid talking to boys?" Gothel asked.

"You forbade it."

"And what did you do?" Gothel asked with venom in her voice. She stopped in front of Rapunzel. "Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you!" For some reason, Rapunzel couldn't lift her head. Lots of fear weighed it down. "Oh, so you'd rather look at my shoes? Then take a look!" Mother Gothel shoved Rapunzel to the ground very forcefully. In fear that something else was going to happen, the blonde girl looked up from the floor.

"Good. Isn't that better. Now tell me. What did you do?" Technically Rapunzel didn't do anything. It was an accident that they bumped into each other. She knew that if she said that, she'd be… in trouble.

"I-I-I violated the rules," Rapunzel mumbled. Instantly, Gothel yanked her up by her long hair to her feet.

"Louder! You know how I hate the mumbling!" the witch shouted in her face.

"I violated the rules!" Rapunzel said quickly.

"Right," the lady in charge drawled out the word while patting her cheek lightly. Obviously this wasn't over. Fast from practice, Gothel drew back her hand and connected it with the blonde's face. Hard. She fell.

"You little twit! You dirty, filthy, trash! What were you thinking! I said no! Oh to think what this is doing to me!" the House Matron threw her arm over her eyes for dramatic effect. She quickly took it off. "Get out. Get out I said get out! Rapunzel scrambled up from the floor and ran to her room. She could taste blood but didn't know how bad she looked.

…

Jack laid on his bed and thought about Rapunzel. He didn't know why but he just found her so easy to think about. He wondered what she was doing right now. Homework? Watching some cooking show on TV? Perhaps reading a magazine? Cute girl stuff. Jack also wondered why she acted so timid around the twins. Sure they were scary and menacing but she looked like a ghost. It worried him a little. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden _ding_ of his phone.

Elsa: Hey jack

He smiled. Now this was someone he didn't have to worry about.

Jack: Hey Els. Wts up?

Elsa: Oh nm. U?

Jack: Nah just thinking

Elsa: Wt about?

Jack paused at this. How was he supposed to tell her that he was thinking about the girl she sounded slightly jealous of? It didn't matter though, she already moved on.

Elsa: Sooo bumping into pretty girls in the hallway huh?

Jack: Cliché

Elsa: Why don't you knock me down in the hallway?

Jack: Did you really just ask me that?

Elsa: XD

Jack: We're already together anyway

Elsa: Yup. Rapunzel's (I heard that was her name) kinda strange don't ya think?

Jack: I think she's just shy

Elsa: Right

Jack tossed his phone to the side and stared up at the ceiling. _Rapunzel,_ he thought.

 **Poor Rapunzel! Some people are just so mean. And inhumane. And what did you all think about Jack? Hmm hmm got Rapunzel in his head hahaha! Tell me what you think! Oh and, lol something funny. Go on google images and look up Snow White without makeup. It's just like me in the mornings. Also look up Elsa without makeup. HA!**

 **Happy writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi! Like I promised, this is another new chapter. It's a little drab and not much happens, but there are those moments in realistic life when it's boring. OMG so I took my bio test today. It had 62 questions and we only had one hour to do it. Lucky for me I finished right before the bell rang. A lot of kids in my class didn't and we only had today. IDK why I'm telling you this so enjoy the chapter!**

 _Hi, I'm…_

Although Jack saw Rapunzel in school the previous day, she wasn't in any of his classes. She looked the same age as the rest of them, but come to think of it, after the incident in the morning, he didn't see her at all, nor the twins. Jack worried about Rapunzel and he didn't even know her. The way she got scared of those boys wasn't normal. Jack wondered if he should tell someone. He didn't say anything to his mom or even his sister. Jack figured if he didn't see her by lunch, he'd say something.

…

First and second period went by quickly. It wasn't until third period when things got a little more interesting. Jack walked into his normal third period math class. Mr. North or North as everyone called him wasn't there yet. The class behavior was the stereo-typical 'before the teacher gets here kind.' Kids were sitting on desks, chewing gum, talking to other student's style. The albino teen made his way to the back where Hiccup and even Merida were sitting. Thanks to Hiccups constant tutoring, Jack and Merida landed themselves a spot in calculus.

As soon as the clock read 7, the bell rang and their jolly old teacher Mr. North walked in. He was an intimidating looking guy. North was older with long gray hair and had huge jacked up arms with tattoos saying naughty and nice. He was tall. On the inside this scary old man was very warm and welcoming. You only had to talk to him to know. Lots of times when a student had a problem, they turned to him for advice. North was about to close the door when someone call out.

"Hold the door please!" it was a girl. Jack was drawing in his notebook until his head snapped up. _That voice, that voice. I know that voice,_ Jack thought. _Oh yeah it's-_

"Sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble finding my way here." _Rapunzel._

"That's alright. You're new here right?" the teacher asked the new student. She nodded her head. "Good. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class. Tell us a few things about yourself," North suggested.

"Um ok." The blonde turned very slowly towards the class. Jack watched as she fumbled with what she wanted to say. The girl looked so nervous to talk. This wasn't the same kind of nervousness as yesterday, just the 'I hate public speaking kind.' Jack glanced over and saw Merida getting bored. He then glanced over and saw Hiccup patently waiting. Jack silently urged Rapunzel to speak.

…

Rapunzel didn't like it. Everyone was staring at her. What was she supposed to say? After one day of observing, Rapunzel knew she'd be a social outcast if she told everyone she lived in an orphanage. And she wanted to fit in as much as possible. As if reading her thoughts, North spoke for her.

"Just start out by telling us your name,"

"Oh, yeah, right, my name. I'm um, Rapunzel. Rapunzel Corona." Nobody said anything. "Yeah." Rapunzel sat down in the one empty seat in the front row. Next to her was an overweight blonde boy. He leaned over.

"Hi I'm Fishlegs," he whispered. _Fishlegs? What an odd name._

"Hello Fishlegs," Rapunzel whispered back.

…

The first class was alright. Calculus is never easy. Thanks a lot Issac Newton. It was good that she was in that class anyway. Being mathematically advanced and all. If there was one thing 83 was good at, it was schooling. They were always talking about getting jobs that pay a lot so the kids can repay 83 for caring for them. As soon as the bell rang, Rapunzel tried to leave, but the rush was too much and she let everyone else go in front of her. She didn't want to be a burden here too. Rapunzel was about to go when someone held her by the shoulder. She slowly turned around hoping it wasn't the twins. But it wasn't either of the twins. Nope, it was yesterday's problem starter.

"Hey Rapunzel!" _Jack._ "I didn't know you were in this class," Jack beamed. _Great, he's here._

"Um, yeah. I have math third. I actually don't want to be late for fourth so, bye." Rapunzel tried to scurry away but he stopped her from moving.

"Wait, wait where are you going? Seriously what's your next class?"

"See ya later, Jack," a boy with shaggy brown hair said as he walked by towards the stairs. Before descending, the small teen raised his eye brows at Rapunzel then smirked at Jack. Rapunzel saw Jack give him a look before turning back to her.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel asked. She had to know. The look he gave was… strange.

"Oh him. That was my best friend Hiccup Haddock. Yeah we go way back. So about your next class," Jack leaned over so he could see her schedule. Remembering yesterday, Rapunzel jumped back and bumped into a girl with lots of red hair.

"Ugh, watch where you're going," she spat at Rapunzel. The girl had strong Scottish accent. Rapunzel shrank back.

"Uh, uh sorry, sorry. I-I didn't mean to. Sorry," Rapunzel stammered.

"Is it a habit of yours to repeat words twice?" the girl said annoyed. Rapunzel shrank back a little more.

"Oh stop being so mean Merida. This is my friend, Merida Dunbroch. She can be quite hot headed at times but inside, she's a real softy," Jack patted Merida's shoulder. She threw his hand off.

"Don't touch me, Frost head! Bring that hand near me and I'll shoot it off with my bow and arrows!" Merida said. Rapunzel laughed a little.

"You do archery?" Rapunzel asked. Merida turned towards her.

"Yes! I love archery, I've been doing it since forever! Do you like archery?" the Scot asked excitedly. The blonde didn't really want to disappoint this girl, but she hardly knew anything about archery. Just some things she once read in a book.

"It's cool," she tried. Merida looked at her suspiciously.

"Who did you say you were again?"

"Um. I'm Rapunzel Corona. I'm new here." A look of realization crossed her face.

"Oh you're the one with the hair and stuff. Welcome to Burgees High. Run as fast away from here as you can," Merida outstretched her hand. Rapunzel shook it with worry on her face.

"Why what's wrong with the school?" she asked timidly. Merida laughed.

"Oh nothing much actually. The teachers are great and the drama is typically low. High school students be high school students so I kind of have to mess with the newbies. But we're all good now right?" Rapunzel nodded. "So what's your next class?" Merida asked. Rapunzel checked her schedule.

"Anthropology with Ms. Porter." Rapunzel recited.

"Anthropology? Why would you want to take that?" Merida asked incredulously.

"Merida!" Jack spoke up. He turned to Rapunzel. "Like I said, a softy on the inside." His face was serious. With the look Merida was giving him, Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh a little. Jack smiled at that. "Anthropology with Ms. Porter is actually all the way down the hall, to left, up the stairs, and right there when you go up. The first door on the left. I would take you but I have gym which is on the half level across from the lunch room," Jack explained.

"Oh that's ok, I think I'll be fine," Rapunzel reassured. "What do you have next, Merida?"

"Gym."

"Oh." Rapunzel looked down the hallway at all the people still walking to class. She turned when Jack spoke.

"Are you ok going by yourself? I know this is only your second day," he asked concerned. Jack hadn't forgotten yesterday's run in. He was still worried about Rapunzel and he didn't want her to face them alone if she ran into them. She put a brave face on.

'I'll be ok. You said up the stairs right?"

"And then the first door on your left." She nodded.

"Ok. Ok," Rapunzel repeated. "Well, thank you." Rapunzel turned away from her potential mew friend and made her way to class.

…

Merida looked at Jack as he watched Rapunzel walk away. He jumped when she spoke. "So that's your hallway buddy, huh?" He looked at her sheepishly. Merida laughed. "No wonder you knocked her down. She's tiny." The two friend watched as the little blonde girl walked away.

"Yeah. No kidding," Jack mumbled. He turned towards Merida with one of his looks. "Race you to class?" Merida smiled.

"You're on."

...

Finally lunch, Jack weaved his way through the crowd of kids towards his table. Anna and Kristoff were already there. He saw Merida making her way so all they needed was Elsa, Hans, and Hiccup. He sat down and smiled. Anna seemed to be talking about something with Kristoff so he just waited for the rest of his friend. Merida sat down shortly after.

"Frosty, Anna, Kristoff." They turned and said hi. Merida turned towards Jack.

"So where's your girlfriend?"

"Oh Elsa's not here yet-"

"Not Elsa stupid. Rapunzel. Is she sitting with us?" That idea didn't even cross Jack's mind. Where was Rapunzel going to sit?

"Wait."

"What?" Merida asked.

"Rapunzel's not my girlfriend," Jack said defensively. Merida rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot." Elsa and Hans finally sat down. Elsa leaned over and side hugged Jack. He smiled.

"Hi Elsa." She smiled.

"Hi Jack."

"Hey guys!" a male voice said. Hiccup sat down.

"Hey Hiccup," the both said. He looked at them expectantly.

"What?" Merida said.

"Aren't you guys going to say hello to your new friend?" Hiccup motioned to the seat that was always available next to Merida. It was still available.

"Who are you talking about?" Jack asked. Hiccup looked at the empty seat.

"Where'd she go?" Hiccup turned around in his seat and saw his new friend standing about ten feet away just staring at the table. Hiccup laughed. "Come on, sit. We're not all strangers." A girl sat down next to Merida.

…

"Oh hey Rapunzel! I was wondering when you'd get here," Merida said happily. She smiled a slightly uncomfortable smile. Everyone stared at Rapunzel. Jack included.

"Hi I'm Anna! And this is Hans, my boyfriend, Elsa, my sister, and Kristoff." Anna stood up and leaned over the table to shake hands with Rapunzel. Rapunzel took note on all their faces to their names. Elsa spoke.

"Oh so you're Jack hallway friend huh? Didn't think I's actually meet you. Like Anna said, I'm Elsa, Jack's _girlfriend._ " Rapunzel looked at her kind of strangely. Why was she talking like that?

"Nice to meet you." An awkward silence filled the air. They looked around at each other not knowing what to say.

"Well. Where'd you come from Rapunzel?" Anna asked.

 **So that's that! Yeah I know, boring. I'm trying to get in some new stuff so it's not necessarily going to be my best work. I hope you liked the chapter nonetheless. Tell me what you think about everyone in the comments. Jack, Merida, Elsa and all the rest. I want to know! I have no school tomorrow, (thanks Columbus) so I'll work on this as much as I can. Until then,**

 **Happy writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back! The fact that I can say that and still feel bad.** **Woah cool I didn't know a colon and parentheses could do that little emoji thing. Hehehehe anyway, here's a new chapter. It's just going to be school and home stuff. You know, setting the tone. I promise things will get a little more interesting as the story goes on. People are becoming friends now, relationships are being built, adventures will be gone on, plot twists, all the fun stuff that makes a story. Eventually I'm going to start encouraging you to read the end A/N because there will be a little something. It's nothing big so don't get to excited. I'll just say I hope you're all open to different types of music…**

 _Hallways and Diners_

A whole week had gone by since Rapunzel Corona has entered the lives of the students at Burgees High. Already people seemed to be liking her although she was still nervous about that. Jack and the others enjoyed her company for sure. Merida was glad to have another girl to talk to. Sure there were others, but new people are always nice. Elsa wasn't worried. Rapunzel wasn't even that pretty. Yeah her hair and skin matched perfectly with her big green eyes, but other guys were already talking. Ian and Ren kept note of every snippet about Rapunzel they heard. She was a nuisance to them. They were concerned that this new freedom of going to school would ruin what they had in mind. If they couldn't control her, they wouldn't get what Gothel had to offer. And that offer was pretty big. The brothers wouldn't let her get away.

…

Rapunzel walked down the near empty halls to her sixth period class with Jack Frost. Although he caused her great deal of trouble that first day, Rapunzel liked him. He was nice and very friendly with everyone. Everyone seemed to know his name. Rapunzel surely did. She didn't want to let her guard down though. School was still school and Ian and Ren were still Ian and Ren. They were always watching. Whether it be in school without her realizing, or it was at home without her realizing. She could feel it nonetheless. It creeped her out, but she never said anything to anyone. Why bother? In the middle of a nice discussion, Rapunzel listened to Jack until she had to cut him off for her own safety.

"…And so I said, are you going to-"

"Get away from me." Rapunzel told Jack. He looked at her confused. Rapunzel moved away from him. She glanced down the hall to see the brothers looking through her.

"What?" Jack said confused. Rapunzel glanced back at him.

"I said stop following me. What's your problem?" The remaining people in the hall began to stare.

"Rapunzel, what are you talking about? We were-"

"We weren't doing anything! Now go away!" Jack looked hurt, but backed up anyway.

"I'll see you-"

"No you won't." Rapunzel shifted her body away for dramatic effect. She glanced at Ian to see if it was working. She thought it was. Rapunzel didn't turn around until she heard Jack walk away. She hated hurting his feelings. He didn't deserve any of this. She should have never allowed herself to be friends with Jack Frost.

…

Jack stepped down the hallway in question. _What just happened?_ Jack thought. It was all fine until they turned in to corridor 32. Corridor 32 was way on the fourth floor. It took a lot of stair climbing especially since they were coming from lunch on the .5 floor. Jack noted that Rapunzel kept huffing and puffing at the climb so he made a little joke that turned into a full on conversation. It was nice until the language hall somehow ruined it. But Jack soon realized the language hall didn't do a thing. It was the people in it that caused Rapunzel's sudden out lash. And he did not like them.

As Jack passed Ian and Ren Stabbington, they scowled at him. He gave a look equally as dirty back. Not being able to help himself, Jack went near them as he walked to his next class. They looked down on him expectantly. It wasn't much though. The twins were only a few inches taller than Jack.

"If you do anything to Rapunzel, I'll be right there to end it," Jack threatened. He didn't wait for a reply but kept walking to Latin with Mr. Thatch instead.

There was a few more minutes until class started so Jack just took a seat. Rapunzel was the only friend he had in his language class. Or at least he thought so. That little phenomenon in the hallway was still a little fuzzy in his mind. Was she his friend? Jack didn't get it. The bell was about to ring and Rapunzel still hadn't come in. He was just with her too. _I should look for her. I think,_ Jack said to himself. As he was getting up, Mr. Thatch arrived in.

"Unusquisque se a sede! Habemus facere!" Their teacher yelled. Used to the procedure, everyone sat down like he said. Rapunzel rushed in right when the bell rang.

"Cutting it close, Miss Corona? Take a seat," Mr. Thatch ordered. Rapunzel sat down in the seat that Jack saved for her. Trying not to be obvious, he leaned over and whispered to her.

"Rapunzel. Where'd you go? What happened in the hallway?" Rapunzel didn't answer right away. It looked like she was trying to wipe her eyes with her sleeve, but didn't want anyone to notice. Jack noticed. "Did Ian and his dumb brother do something?" Jack asked uptight. The look on his friend's face was a mixture of worry and stress. That was all he needed to know. "You know we can help you," he whispered. She looked at him.

"I don't need help. They're my… cousins. And they're very… protective. I don't have any siblings and my parents work a lot so they're away a lot. I'm fine," Rapunzel told him a little more forcefully than she meant to. Jack just looked at her.

"Ok. If that's all it is," they both turned towards the board.

"…And so this is when Middle Latin comes in…"

…

Rapunzel felt bad for lying to Jack. She just… couldn't tell him. And why should she have to? She hardly knew him, or Merida, or Hiccup, or Anna, Kristoff, Hans, Elsa. If it got really bad, then she'd say something. Rapunzel strolled along the sidewalk back to her, building. It was a nice day. The sun was warm for the mid-September weather. Her old, faded jean pants were making her hot, but it wasn't too bad. Finally arriving back at the house, Rapunzel was greeted with stares and glances of all the other kids. Not knowing what was happening, she stopped. Lewis came up to her.

"Mother Gothel wants to see you," he whispered. Rapunzel was scared. In fact, she was terrified. The house matron wanted to see her again? The first time was bad enough. She couldn't imagine want the second time would be. Not wanting to scare the children, Rapunzel smiled.

"Oh ok. I'm sure it's something simple about tonight's dinner or something. We should all be very happy to have someone who cares so much about us and what we eat. Everyone go on upstairs. We can't have any distractions," she was still smiling. No one moved. "Go on, upstairs," still smiling. They still didn't move. "Up. Stairs," Rapunzel said through a clenched smile. The little children trickled upstairs child by child. Lewis was last.

"Decide carefully," he said. There was something about those words that made the moment all the more unnerving. She went to Gothel's.

…

It hurt to walk. It hurt really badly. Rapunzel didn't want to think about it though. Dinner had to be made. As Rapunzel moved out of the office, into the hallway, towards the kitchen, next to the fridge, she winced with every step. As a second punishment for making friends, Gothel had given her a very verbal lesson and then taken off her belt and whipped the back of her legs by the metal part. She was sure her jeans were ripped and that she was bleeding, but she was not important right now. Or in general. Rapunzel couldn't afford having anyone make note of her calves, so she cleaned them up as much as she could. The tissues were very, very red.

…

Downtown Burgees was the best place to hang out. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup had finally had time on their hands to chill. They asked Rapunzel to come but she said she was busy. The three of them sat in their favorite diner, The North Pole. Yes, their math teacher had a diner that he ran with his teacher friends. They were known as the Big 4 because they were always together. North, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy. The last booth by the window was the three friends' usual sitting place. It was the same one they sat in when they came there for the first time when the diner opened.

"So guys, what's up," Hiccup asked, his usual conversation starter.

"Well I've got my archery meet coming up. It's at the end of September," Merida shared.

"That's good Merida. How are you feeling about the team?" Hiccup asked.

"I think they're ok. There are still a few people that need to sharpen their aim. I expect perfection." The three of them laughed.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Just sitting around at home, waiting to be noticed," Hiccup said bitterly. His friends looked at him with compassion.

"Don't worry Hiccup, you're friends with us. Friends always keep friends in mind. So you may not have it fun at home. But we sure all have a great time going out," Jack said. Hiccup smiled.

"Thanks. Sometimes, it's just hard getting by on my own even if my dad is right there. I want to be acknowledged more."

"Oh shush Hiccup. We're always here ok? You have me, Jack, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Hans, all the rest. Now we all have Rapunzel. If that's not good enough I don't know what is," Merida scolded.

"You're right. Sorry."

"I am right." They all sat in silence. Jack broke it.

"Speaking of, what do you all think of Rapunzel?" he asked. Hiccup and Merida thought for a moment.

"Well," Hiccup started. "She very nice."

"Yeah. This one time in Latin, some kid didn't have a pencil to take notes so she offered him her only one. I asked her how she's going to take notes but she only shrugged and look at the board really closely. When we got started on the homework, she finally got a pencil and finished in like, ten minutes. She remembered everything Mr. Thatch previously said," Jack shared enthusiastically. His friends looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"You like Rapunzel, don't you?" Merida questioned. It wasn't accusing or anything. Just more of a statement. He looked at her aghast.

"I don't like Rapunzel! I have a girlfriend! Elsa!" Jack said a little louder than necessary.

"I think she means as a friend," Hiccup smirked. Jack blushed lightly.

"Oh. Well, of course I do. She is very nice to people. And smart. And funny. You know what else I noticed? She's so, how do I put this, um-"

"Timid?" Hiccup and Merida said at the same time. Jack stared at them.

"Yes." He said. "You both think that?"

"Of course I do," Merida started. "Remember that first day I met her? She bumped into me, I get annoyed, and suddenly she has to run and hide before I murder her. I mean, she really makes it seem that way." Jack nodded in agreement.

"And you know how she's in my English class right? Well we needed a partner for that day's assignment. Since Rapunzel was new, Mrs. Fredricksen made me work with her. She was so nervous to give her input on what she thought we should do. Almost as if she was going to get in trouble. And also during lunch, when I tried to get her to sit down. That was strange." The all nodded in agreement.

"Do you either of you know Ian and/or Ren Stabbington?" Jack asked.

"I don't know them but I have heard of them," Merida said.

"Same," Hiccup agreed.

"Well she says they're her cousins but they make her a nervous wreck. I'm positive. She says they're protective but somehow I don't believe it," Jack stated.

"Is there any reason why you shouldn't?" Hiccup asked. Jack thought.

"Well they don't look like her," he tried weakly.

"Lots of cousins don't look like each other. You think my cousin Peter looks like me?" Merida asked. It was true. Peter Pan and Merida Dunbroch didn't look too much like each other.

"I don't know," Jack finished.

"I'm sure she's ok. There are a lot of people with protective family members. She's just one in the crowd," Hiccup concluded.

"True," Jack said.

 **So that's Hallway's and Diner's! I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was slow and boring but I'm trying. It's kind of hard to include so many people, but I want them all to be part of the story. Bear with me here. I love the love I'm starting to get from you all again! It makes me happy.** **Tell me what you think about chapter 6 in the comments. I enjoy hearing from everyone. Oh! Also, tell me if you think I should write a Halloween one shot. If you think I should, tell me if you think it should be scary or fun. I know I made a 9/11 one shot. Even though its way past then I think you should still read it. OH! One more thing. Tell me if you started watching Jazzie Heavens: Jackunzel and Mericcup at School. I just want to know. It's on youtube. If you haven't, START!**

 **Happy writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I know I had a thing running for a few days but, that was the weekend. (She told me don't worry, about it...) LOL School is over for the week so I can go on. If you guys ever wonder where I am, check my bio. I feel like it's a good idea to put notices up there so my schedule is clear. I'll put whenever I have school or a day off or something like that just so you know. And I have a confession to make. I ship Elsa with someone. And it's… NOT JACK! Don't worry I would never. I ship Elsa with none other than our favorite big brother: Tadashi Hamada! Yeah I suggest you check out Tadelsa. It's some pretty good stuff. With that out of the way, here is A Run In!**

 **P.S. I suppose I should probably put this up even though I wish it wasn't true but: I oh so sadly do not own ANY of the Disney/Pixar/Dreamworks characters I put in this story. If I did… Well. That's a different story.**

 _A Run In_

"Jack can you please be a dear and go shopping for me?" Jack Frost was a 17 year old, Russian-American, albino boy, that lived with his younger sister and mom. He was very sweet but always had plenty of tricks up his sleeve. That's why everyone loved him. Most people anyway. In school he was highly popular but had a best friend that was a little more on the nerdy side. He had a girlfriend who also had platinum blonde hair very similar to his. She was nice but, defensive. Jack dragged himself out of bed on the third Saturday morning in September. "10:21 in the morning," Jack mumbled. "How could you mom." Being the "dear" he is, Jack got up and put some clothes on. He made his way to the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mom had just cleaned up breakfast.

"Morning honey," she kissed his forehead. "You just missed breakfast. You can either make yourself something or run to Dunkin Donuts on your way to the store?" She suggested the idea in one of those question orders.

"Yeah sure," he said. His mom smiled.

"Good. The list and money is on the counter so you know what to get. I just have to run a few errands of my own and Emma is coming along for the ride. You'll be alright by yourself?" Jack nodded. "Ok then. I'll be off. See you in about 2 hours. Emma let's go!" Jack watched as his little sister hopped down the stairs after their mom.

"Bye Jack!" She waved as she ran by. Jack smiled. After eating a bowl of cereal, Jack grabbed the list, money, car keys, and headed out towards the store.

…

At the store, Jack wove through the aisles as if he was flying. It was the usual things: eggs, milk, cereal, yogurt, fruit. Previously, Jack had texted Elsa to see if she wanted to hang out. She said yes though she had plans for later that day. The eager teen rushed through the aisles pulling at the food so he'd have enough time to go out with his girlfriend. Lately, neither one of them had had time to get together. Finally it was ok. As Jack passed the yogurt section for a second time he stopped. He already bought all the things he needed but something compelled him to buy more.

"Hmm," Jack said to himself as he scanned the dairy treat. "Which one would Rapunzel like?" In that moment Jack realized why he was back in that particular section. Rapunzel. At lunch she never went in line to get something. She only sat at the table with an apple and a small bottle of water. Everyone noticed the lack of food but didn't say anything. Once, Merida offered her a half of her sandwich yet she insisted that she wasn't hungry. Her stomach growled a few minutes later. Finally finding the one he thought his new friend would like, Jack made his way to the cash register. Still wanting to go out with Elsa, Jack turned the corner of the aisle very sharply and stopped short. A lady gave him a dirty look.

"Watch where you're going! My God you almost ran over me," a lady with black curly hair scolded him. Jack blushed a little.

"Um, sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't mumble when you talk," the lady said. He looked at her. Could she tell him what to do? She was a stranger after all. A strange one with that. Jack decided that speaking up was the least he could do since he did almost run her over.

"Sorry ma'am," Jack said louder. The pale lady seemed to glower when he said ma'am. He didn't want it to be anymore awkward so Jack quickly moved onto the cash register area.

…

Rapunzel sat on the cot of her room for the first time all day. Today was the once a month major clean and that always took a lot of work and energy. Staring at the ceiling, Rapunzel thought of all that has happened since she had started going to school. It was surprising because she had seven knew friends in one week. Technically two of them hardly talked to her so she didn't know if she could count Elsa and Hans as friends but she did anyway. Rapunzel had never been a people person. It was kind of impossible since she's never actually been exposed to real life. She's also gotten in trouble twice this week. And for things she didn't do! "But did I do them?" Rapunzel quietly asked herself. "Did I put myself in those two situations?" That was what Gothel said. That she put herself in those careless situations. Rapunzel concluded that if Gothel said it, it was true. Also like how she said her name was long and weird…

Rapunzel sat up in bed. She was at fault here and not once did she apologize to her poor caretaker. Knowing what she needed to do, Rapunzel got up and made her way to Gothel's office.

At the door, Rapunzel breathed in. There was no reason to be nervous. Why was she nervous? It's silly to be nervous. Why am I nervous? Before Rapunzel knocked on the door someone stopped her.

"Oh. Hi Lewis," Rapunzel said cheerfully. Lewis looked at her somberly. "What?" She asked.

"Did you get in trouble again," he whispered. Rapunzel laughed humorlessly.

"No, no I'm not in trouble. No I'm going in to apologize," she explained. He just stared at her.

"For what?" Lewis asked confused.

"You know. For running into Jack on the first day and for talking to Jack a few days ago. It was a very stupid thing to do. I want to apologize for causing Gothel so much pain." The young blonde looked expressionless at her. He then leaned into her ear.

"You know none of this was your fault," he whispered. "You actually did nothing wrong. Rapunzel, one day I'm going to get out of here. It's going to be soon. I have a family. They want to adopt me. From school. I can tell them to get you too." Rapunzel was shocked to hear what her little best friend whispered. How was he going to get adopted? No one ever got adopted. And how could he tell her none of the school issues was her fault? Of course it was. Rapunzel became angry.

"Lewis you silence yourself. How dare you say that? Wipe those thought from your head right now. It's not right to have such wishful thinking. You know it. Go and get rid of those thought right now." Lewis gave her one last look and walked away. Rapunzel was calm now. She knocked on Gothel's door and walked in.

Inside the office, Gothel sat in her usual spot at the desk. She looked up in disgust when Rapunzel came in. "What do you want?" Rapunzel cleared her throat.

"I'd like to apologize," Rapunzel started. Gothel looked a little taken off guard but quickly composed herself.

"For what? Rapunzel cleared her throat again.

"I'd like to apologize for all the trouble I've given you this past week. I understand my faults from school and I'd like to repay my debt. I hope you can forgive me." Neither person said anything. After a few minutes the room grew uncomfortable in the awkward silence. Rapunzel shifted from foot to foot waiting for the House Matron to say something. Finally she did.

"Well you can start by making breakfast and dinner every day and then clean all the bathrooms every other day. Was there anything else?" Rapunzel shook her head. "Ok then." Gothel stood up and walked over to her mirror. "Rapunzel come here." Rapunzel tentatively walked over. "Look in that mirror. I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." Rapunzel smiled. "Oh look, you're here too," Gothel laughed at her own joke. Rapunzel decided to join in a little. "Oh my gosh you would not believe what happened in the store today," Gothel sat in her chair while Rapunzel stood.

"Why what happened?" Rapunzel asked concerned.

"So there I am walking through the store when suddenly this crazy teenage boy nearly runs me over with his cart!" Rapunzel gasped for dramatic effect. "I can tell he's a trouble maker. He had the look. White hair, typical sweater, converse shoes. I tell you those are the trouble making boys," Gothel shook her head. White hair, typical sweater, converse shoes? _That sounds like Jack! Probably is too. Jack you idiot,_ Rapunzel smirked to herself and shook her head.

"What?" Rapunzel looked up to see Gothel staring intently at her. She became nervous again. "What is so funny?" Gothel spat. Rapunzel tried to find her words.

"Uh, uh it's no-nothing! Nothing at all no nothing's funny. Some people can be so dumb right? Hehe," Gothel stared at her.

"Go make yourself useful elsewhere," Gothel ordered. Rapunzel curtsied a little and rushed out.

 **Sorry! I know this chapter was short. I have a major headache and it's a little hard to think. As usual I hope you liked this chapter. Funny little part when Jack runs into Gothel. Funny right? So I saw this picture on the internet. Really funny. It was about Jack Frost. The pic said: IRONY. When the hottest character is literally the coldest guy on Earth! I liked it. Remember to start checking my bio! Until then,**

 **Happy writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. Sorry it's been like, a week. Well I'm officially sick. But I'm already feeling better so that's good. I'll post three times today. Don't forget to review, like, and all the rest. And I want your opinions on whether I should write a Halloween one-shot. Scary or fun? I'm excited for Halloween. I know I'm a little old to go trick or treating but my friend invited me to go in her neighborhood. Lexington is the best place they have SO MUCH CANDY! (Crazed laughter)**

 _The Social Scale_

The following Monday in school Rapunzel had one thing on her mind: do not talk to Jack Frost or any new friends. She hated the fact of getting in trouble, having two crazy boys watch her, put anyone in danger including herself, distress Gothel, mess up more people's lives, have everyone hate her… It was a lot to think about. The entire day Rapunzel stuck to the shadows so she made sure no one associated with her unless 100% necessary.

On a regular day Rapunzel would've been the last one to math class but she made herself first. Soon after she had arrived Jack, Merida, and Hiccup moved their usual back seats towards the front to Rapunzel's comfort. Today, she sat in the worst seat that everyone hated in the back. It wasn't too bad only she could hardly see the board with all the people coming in and sitting down. When her friends came in she ducked down and pretended she lost something on the floor. A few minutes later class started and Mr. North walked in.

"Morning class! Take out your textbooks and turn to page 40. Do problems 1-10 for the do now. I'll give you 15 minutes while I take attendance," everyone shifted to get their books while the teacher closed the door. Rapunzel watched from the back as Jack raised his hand.

"Uh North? Rapunzel's not here yet," he commented. Rapunzel closed her eyes and thought for a moment. _Darn you Jack. Who cares whether I'm here or not._ North looked around. Rapunzel ducked again. She'd just tell him that she was in class later.

"Hm. Maybe she's late or just absent."

"Right," Jack muttered. The class continued their morning work as Mr. North called the attendance. The class went by quickly and before she knew it, everyone was gone. Rapunzel gathered her things and headed for the door.

"Oh Rapunzel you are here!" She stopped at the sound of her teacher's voice. Rapunzel turned around.

"Oh yeah. Of course I am I'm always here…" North looked at her.

"Why didn't you say anything when Jack asked for you and when I called attendance?" Rapunzel stared at the ground. What was she supposed to say? That she didn't want to be noticed because she was afraid of what would happen to her own well-being if she was seen even looking at a really nice boy? That's exactly what she said. In her head.

"I uh, I um. I don't like attention," yeah that was good. No attention. Rapunzel looked up. It didn't seem like her teacher believed her to the point where that was the total reason. She stared back despite her nerves so she could prove her point. North stood up and started fixing the desks even though they looked okay. His back was to her when he spoke.

"So Rapunzel," he started. "How's life?" How's life? What kind of question was that?

"Um its ok I guess."

"I guess?" Rapunzel was getting slightly impatient.

"It's good," she said.

"Good. Who do you live with?" _Who do I live with? What is he getting at?_

Rapunzel hesitated. "My aunt," she answered.

"Any siblings?"

"No."

"Cousins?"

"Yeah."

"Do they go here?" North turned around. Rapunzel became even more annoyed now that she couldn't lie like she planned to. If she did her cheeks would give it away.

"Yes."

"You don't sound so sure," North commented. Rapunzel began her usual foot shifting whenever she got uncomfortable.

"I'm sure," she said. Rapunzel looked everywhere but her teacher's eyes. She cleared her throat. "Listen I gotta go. To class. Um, nice talking to you." Rapunzel turned and started walking out of room 27.

"Wait," North called. She slowly spun around yet again. "Let me write you a pass since you'll probably be late." The blonde teen waited a few seconds for her teacher to write a pass. When he turned to hand it to her she didn't noticed the slightly forced smile on his face. Rapunzel smiled back, took the pass, and made her way to anthropology. As soon as she was out of sight, North frowned.

"Unlikely."

…

Rapunzel got to Anthropology just after the bell rang. She was lucky because she heard snippets of conversation that Ms. Porter wasn't there, they're getting the best sub, hope he doesn't check the homework… Rapunzel once again sat in the back of the class. Today was not her day so what was the point of sitting in the front. After setting herself up, Rapunzel sat back in her chair and waited for class to start. She noticed that someone sat next to her. Rapunzel turned.

"Hi Rapunzel. I hope it's alright if I sit here," said the boy she met from math. Rapunzel smiled slightly still well aware that Fishlegs was a boy.

"Hey Fishlegs, I haven't seen you in a while." He frowned a little. The girl became worried. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm in your math class but when I saw you with Jack Frost, I kind of thought you wouldn't want to associate with me." He looked down. Rapunzel was taken aback. Is that how people are? They just don't talk to others? She didn't really get it.

"Wha- What do you mean you thought I wouldn't talk to you? I was confused when you stopped talking to me. I thought I did something." Now Fishlegs looked taken aback.

"Don't you know who Jack Frost is? I know you've only been here for about a week or two, but I thought it was obvious." She stared at him. He continued. "Jack Frost is the most popular guy in school. He's been dating Elsa Arendelle since freshman year and everyone's convinced they're going to stay together. He's a prankster to everyone, seemingly close with 4 teachers, and the kind of guy who won't talk to you unless you're on his social rank. But that's just how it works." It was then that Rapunzel realized something. Everybody seemed to know Jack's name. Girls always seemed to be smiling around him. Guys always seemed to be laughing around him. Everybody loved Jack. But why? After hearing that she thought of Jack in a different way. And she didn't like him.

"I actually hadn't even realized that," Rapunzel whispered. "I don't want to talk to someone who behaves like that," Rapunzel stated.

"Well I never said you had to -"

"I want to," she cut him off. Rapunzel was in a way glad this conversation came up. She knew what kind of person Jack really was and this was the perfect opportunity for her to break the friendship. Problem solved. He smiled at her.

"Well if you insist. You can meet my friends if you want," Fishlegs suggested. At the moment, Rapunzel didn't even think about her issues at home. She was happy knowing what she needed and that was all that mattered at the moment. "Where do I start? Ok so there's Mavis. She's really cool, I think you'd like her. Her dad owns a hotel and its super fancy. They also host great parties there. I'm actually surprised she's not higher up on the social scale…"

"The what?" Fishlegs laughed.

"I wish I lived where you came from. It seems like none of this existed." Rapunzel forced a smile. _Please you do not want to live where I do._

"So how does it work?"

"Ok. You have your three major ranks: low, middle, and high. Jack Frost, he would be a high. But not just a high. There are also sub ranks. Low low, high low, low middle, middle middle, high middle, low high, middle high, and high high. People like Jack Frost, Elsa Arendelle, Merida Dunbroch, they're all high highs. Hiccup Haddock, you know him right?" Rapunzel nodded. "Yeah he's all over the place. Since he's Jack's best friend, he's technically a high high, but since he's also friends with Astrid Hofferson, Snoutlout Jorgenson, and the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston that would make him a middle middle. I know, huge gap. I'm friends with them too but that didn't really help my spot. I don't really care. Is this making sense to you?"

"No." They both stared at each other for a moment and burst out laughing.

"That's ok it's really complex. You'll get it eventually. It surely took me a while. There's also outcasts. They don't fit into any group. If you could put them in one it would be the lowest of low. Sort of." Rapunzel and Fishlegs talked the rest of the class without a single teacher ever coming.

…

That time of the day, the seven friends sat down at their usual lunch table. That one chair was empty again. Rapunzel's chair. Jack, Merida, and Hiccup just stared at it when Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Hans waited for an explanation. Without looking away Jack spoke.

"Anyone see Rapunzel today?" He looked around. Everybody said no. A little frustrated, Jack huffed. "Then where is she?" Elsa took Jack's hand. He started calming down but not as quick as usual.

"Maybe she's absent today," Hans tried. The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah maybe. I usually see her in the hallway on my way to history first period," Anna said.

"And I usually see her on my way to math second period. In fact I think I actually did see a blonde girl but Rapunzel always waves. That girl didn't wave," Kristoff spoke.

"We all have math together. Me, Hiccup, and Jack," Merida added.

"And I have English with her 4th," Hiccup said. Everyone wondered where she was. Elsa spoke up.

"Oh come on. It's just this one day," Elsa commented. "I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow. And if she isn't just text or call her. Who has Rapunzel's number?" Elsa looked around. "Nobody? How can no one have her number?" Jack smiled.

"It's ok Elsa. You're right. It has been just one day. I'm sure she'll be back tomorrow. I guess this proves how accustomed we've gotten to having her around. It'll be fine."

The group of senior kids plus Anna the junior chatted away throughout the entire lunch without any problems. It was ok. When lunch was over, Jack said goodbye to his friends and walked towards the stairs to get to the fourth floor. Looking at them Jack laughed a little to himself remembering how Rapunzel has such a hard time climbing so much. About halfway there, Jack heard a voice.

"I think I'm starting to get it. Wow. That is one strange system. Well I got to go now but I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Once Jack heard that the conversation was over, he began walking down the stairs so it looked like he was just coming up. Besides, he wanted to talk with the girl who wasn't supposed to be in school. He watched her go up a couple of steps when he made his move.

"Rapunzel!" She stopped and turned around for a moment but when she saw who had called her, she ran as fast as she could up the stairs. Predicting this would happen, Jack ran after her. He was glad no one really used these stairs. He was able to go up two at a time while she could only do one. He caught up to her on the landing to the third floor and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away but with Jack's athletic grip she gave up. Rapunzel wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Rapunzel," she continued to look down. "Rapunzel. Look at me." She lifted her head. Her eyes were so… sad. "Where were you! We were wondering all day. Did you just get here or something? I don't know if such a short amount of time in school is going to count." He searched her eyes for an answer. Realizing that he still had hold of her arm, Jack let go.

"I've been here all day," Jack turned. Did Rapunzel say something?

"Wait. All day? How come none of us saw you?" Rapunzel frowned.

"Because I was avoiding you! All of you!" The angry blonde started walking up the stairs again. Jack

stood still on the landing. She was avoiding them? Why? They all seemed to be getting along quite nicely. What changed? He followed her.

"Why?" He asked. She stopped again.

"Do you really want to know?" Rapunzel asked without turning around. He nodded even though she couldn't see him do it.

 **Ooh I know I cut it off I'm a horrible person grr raah! I looked at the word count and noticed this chapter was way long. I can't go on forever! I also realized that I needed to put up a couple more chapters so everything will be said then. And don't worry. The real fun is coming very soon. We just have to jump over one more hurdle and then this story will really start to take off. Trust me ;) Please please please review and tell me what you think. This lack of fanfic emails and love is starting to get to me. I know I sound like a whiny child but I also kind of feel like no one is even looking at my story anymore. Let's end this on a happy note so,**

 **Happy writing!  
4Dedicated**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I should've updated and I'm sorry. I am still sick (stupid cold!) and I typically take a while to recover. I hope you can forgive me! Oh and just saying I will try to update as much as I possibly can during this week because I have a prewritten chapter about something that goes down on Halloween. We are nowhere near that event. I don't even know if I'll get to it by Halloween.** **I will try though. So if you see my story at the top of the list constantly it's probably because I'm constantly updating.**

 _Art Class_

Rapunzel turned around. "Ok. I'll tell you. You Jack Frost are not nice. I had a talk with one of my friends and he told me things that I don't like. He said that you won't talk to people unless they're the same "social rank" as you are. You only stick to all the "popular" people and that's not ok with me. There are some much nicer "unpopular" people that I can talk to instead," Rapunzel stormed up the stairs. Jack, however stayed right where he was. That wasn't even true.

"That's not even true!" He called after her. Jack raced up the stairs and caught up to the blonde on the fourth floor landing. "That's not true I talk to people lower than me." That made Rapunzel stop.

"Lower than you?" Rapunzel spat. Jack stopped.

"No, no that's not what I meant."

"How could you even say that?"

"Rapunzel just listen-"

"Jack I don't want to listen to what you have to say. So far none of you have done anything for me in being my friends so I'm leaving. And that is such a mean thing to say. I met new friends in one day and already they made me feel like I belong. I'm going to Latin 'cause I don't want to be late." Jack kept up with Rapunzel as she made her get away. There were more people on the fourth floor so neither one of them could run.

"You can't even say that. We did do things for you even if you don't realize it. We let you sit at our lunch table, we all talk to you every day, we walk with you to class. Heck we even made you come out of your shell." Rapunzel turned to face Jack. She didn't look angry but more surprised. Jack couldn't help but smile at the childlike innocence of it.

"You're right," she whispered. Jack leaned his head in cupping his ear.

"What was that? I don't believe I heard you. Can you say that again?" Jack teased.

"I said you're right. I am more out of my shell whatever that means." Jack laughed. "What?" Rapunzel asked.

"I heard you the first time. It was a joke I just wanted you to admit that I'm right," he laughed some more. Rapunzel cracked one of her infamous small smiles.

"Come on we'll be late to class," Jack and Rapunzel made their way to Latin side by side as friends.

…

After class, Rapunzel walked out with Jack. Today was the first day where all kids who were supposed to have an elective 7th period actually got it. The elective program was a little messed up but they finally got it organized. Jack turned to Rapunzel.

"So what do you have for 7th? No more study hall for us. At least they finally got this thing set straight."

Rapunzel checked her schedule. "I have… art. With Miss Ana. I love art." The girl said.

"I have…" Jack paused to check his schedule. When he was looking down Rapunzel took a chance to examine his face. Jack had very light skin with a sharp jawline. She couldn't see his piercing blue eyes but she knew they were there. She looked at his white, silvery hair that shone in the light. She would've kept looking if it wasn't for a voice that interrupted her thoughts.

"Rapunzel?" Jack said for the third time. She looked at him and blushed. Had he been calling her name?

"Uh yes?" She tried. Her face turned red.

"I was saying how I also have art with Miss Ana. This is so cool another class together," Jack said with his award winning smile. Rapunzel smiled back.

"Oh yes. That is great." A slightly awkward silence filled the air. Her cheeks still burned.

"Well we better get to class. Don't want to be late on the first day. The teacher probably wouldn't like it." Rapunzel started walking. Jack fell in step with her.

"Oh please Tooth wouldn't get upset if we were a few minutes late," Jack said. Rapunzel looked up at him.

"Tooth?"

"I mean Miss Ana. I kinda know her outside of school so that's just her nickname. She's really nice you'll love her as a teacher and a friend." The two of them walked in to see a class full of people. But not just any people. People they know. On the right side of them room there was Elsa sitting on a stool in front of an easel that had a canvas on it. Next to her was Anna who also had an easel with a canvas. Elsa seemed to be already painting something while Anna was having a conversation with Hans who was next to her. Behind Hans was Kristoff who was in a deep discussion about something with Merida. There was an empty stool next to Merida and three more empty ones behind her. On the left side of the room there were 3 tables with huge peat table clothes on them. They looked new but future had it that they would be covered in paint.

There were more stools at the tables and people sat in them. The seat closest to the door sat Hiccup. Across from him was a girl with short black hair, black lipstick, black band shirt, and pretty much black everything. Next to her was a heavy set boy with short blonde hair. The next table over consisted of two blonde girls sitting on Hiccup's side. Across from them were two boys one blonde the other brunette. Other than that there were no other kids.

"Well. This should be fun," Jack stated. Rapunzel looked at him. She didn't really know what he meant by that but she kind of agreed. "Let's go sit down," he said. While Jack went off towards Elsa, Rapunzel moved towards the tables. She sat down next to Hiccup.

"Hey Hiccup. Hi Fishlegs." Hiccup turned towards Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel you're here! Since when were you in school. I haven't seen you all day!" Hearing that Rapunzel was in, Merida got up and tackled her from behind. Rapunzel jumped from the sudden contact but hugged her friend's arm anyway.

"Hey Merida. Yeah I'm here now. I didn't know you'd all be in this art class. Fishlegs not even you told me."

"You know Fishlegs? How do you know him?" Hiccup asked.

"I met him on the first day in math. He's also in my anthropology class. So what made you guys choose art?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm in here because my mom said I had to be. She wants me to be good in some art so it was either this or music. Art won by a landslide." They chuckled at Merida's comment.

"I like to draw," Hiccup said.

"It's fun," said Fishlegs.

"It expresses people," Mavis said. Rapunzel looked at her in agreement. "Oh by the way I'm Mavis," she outstretched her hand to Rapunzel. "Fishlegs has told me a lot about you." Rapunzel blushed and shook her hand.

"Hi Mavis. I don't know what he can tell you. There's not much to say," Rapunzel shrank back into her sweater.

"Haha that's not what it sounded like. I think you're cool." Rapunzel smiled.

"Why are you here Punz?" Merida asked. They all waited for her answer. Rapunzel thought only for a moment.

"I'm here because… I love art. Art is, what is art? Art is just the one thing that is so widely spread in different forms. You can be as creative and original as you want. I get sucked up in my own world just creating and being free. Art is the one place that is mine. All mine…" Her friends stared at her. That made her nervous.

"What? What did I say? Stop staring at me!" She put her hands in her face. Hiccup, Merida, Fishlegs, and Mavis laughed.

"No it's just that you expressed your feelings so openly we were all a little taken aback. It's not something we normally hear from you," Hiccup told her. Rapunzel was about to speak when someone walked in.

"Hello class I'm so happy to finally be here! Geez you would think this school would have a more efficient system when it comes to classes. I want everyone to take a seat whether it'd be at a table or an easel, somewhere! I want to get as far as possible so let's move! Move!" Everyone scrambled to get a sit. Half the people were standing so it was a bit of a mad rush. Rapunzel ended up sitting next to Merida with Kristoff next to her at an easel. The high schoolers seemed a little intimidated of their new teacher. No one said a word. She looked around at them and picked up her list.

"Arendelle. Anna," the young teacher said.

"Here!" Anna braved.

"Arendelle. Why do I feel like I just did this? Elsa."

"Here," Elsa said in her usual calm, cool, collective way.

"Oh yes, Elsa" She smirked and kept going with the names. Elsa looked around at people with that 'what was that?' face.

"Dunbroch?" The teacher purposely pronounced the "ch" sound. Rapunzel heard Merida half groan half laugh.

"Really? Teeth?" Merida shot back with a smile. "Teeth" stood the highest she could.

"Tooth darn you!" She yelled at Merida. Rapunzel looked around and noticed Jack and Hiccup laughing along with Merida and Tooth. She continued on.

"Frost?" She whispered. The short lady looked up sharply right at Jack with a smile on her face.

"Jack! You didn't tell me you'd be in this class!" She ran over to where he was sitting and gave him a hug. Jack hugged her back politely with deep red cheeks.

"And how are your teeth?" She asked peering into his mouth. Everyone was laughing while he was blushing like crazy.

"There fine Tooth. Just take the attendance," Jack mumbled. She bolted up.

"That's right! Who's next Haddock?!" She looked over at Hiccup. At that Hiccup shrank back into his seat as much as he could.

"Oh Hiccy glad to see you're here too! Impress me some more with your drawings ok?" Hiccup just nodded blushing at her special nickname for him. Eventually the new art teacher finished with the attendance list and explained that day's objective. The first thing they needed to do, strangely enough, was write their birthday's on a piece of paper. In a short minute the teacher had them all.

"Ok. I haven't done this yet so I will. I am Miss Ana your art teacher. I won't just be your art teacher if you don't want me too. I can be your mentor, advisor, even your friend. Let me in and I'll be there." Rapunzel took these words to heart. She found it kind of strange that someone would so openly express the fact that they're "there" for someone. She didn't want to forget it. Miss Ana was short, probably as short as her. (5' 2") She had black hair with a yellow green streak right in the front. Her skin was light like Merida's and she had very pretty purple eyes. "The reason why I had you all right down your birthdays on a piece of paper is because I'm going to read them to you. It has to do with the first assignment." Everyone looked around slightly nervous about what was coming. The vibe Miss Ana gave off was cheerful and perky but her personality was unpredictable. For now anyways. The teacher sat down on a huge pink chair by her desk that had wheels and read the list.

"Write these down." After everyone had gotten out something to write with she started. "Anna, June 27. Elsa, February 11. Kristoff, January 1. Mavis, October 31. Rapunzel, March 21. Merida, June 21. Frost, December 21. Hiccup, September 21. Astrid, July 10. Fishlegs, May 4. Snoutlout, September 16. Hans, June 18. Ruffnut, November 7. Tuffnut, November 7. My birthday is July 31. I know you're probably wondering what this information has to do with anything. Most likely it will have nothing to do with your project, but reference are good to have. For the first project in this class I want you to paint me something that has to do with the seasons."

 **Whew finally. Yeesh I didn't think I'd ever get this done. And it went on forever. I noticed that my chapters are way long now. I hope that's a good thing. I've decided that there is NO Way NO HOW I'll be able to reach my goal for my pre-written chapter on Saturday. I'm not going to stop updating though. Sorry I cut it off right when things were actually starting to go somewhere. Sort of. That birthday information will be useful to someone in this class. Not going to say who. If you can guess who it's going to help and why, I'll let you do a small task for me and I'll give you the credit for winning in my next author's note. I know that's nothing too special like helping me write a chapter but credit's nice too. PLEASE review and favorite and all that fun stuff. PLEASE! Honestly I love writing but part of the reason why I do it is so people can enjoy it. If it doesn't seem like people are liking it… I won't do it. Ugh…**

 **Happy writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I forgot to mention in the last chapter how I have a Pinterest. In case you're ever wondering about certain details in the chapter you can check them out. Examples are Tooth's chair in the art room, what she looks like as human, Sandy as a human, and Bunny as a human. In the search bar type in Autumn Saison. Before you press enter wait for some search options to come up. I am the first and only Autumn Saison. Also congratulations to Wolfgirl619 for winning my little guessonaire! Just saying one of those birthdays are mine. I'll never tell! Enjoy chapter 10!**

Something to do with the seasons… _Well I'm screwed,_ Jack thought when he heard the project. Drawing wasn't exactly a skill Jack possessed let alone painting. He'd come up with something. He turned to Elsa.

"What are you going to do, Elsa?" he asked. She turned to face him.

"I don't know. Something with the seasons… Maybe I can do a nice winter scene. You know how it goes. There's the woods, the trees are dark and casting shadows. The snow won't be a perfect white but have a gray blue hue to it. You know shadows and all." Jack smiled. He loved it when Elsa got so excited about the things she planned to do. She was so ambitious and serious about things when she said them. That was one of the things he loved so much about her. Her sincerity.

"Sorry to interrupt but, this is only the first project!" Miss Ana started. They quieted so they hear what she had to say. "As much as I love art, and it kills me to say this, I don't want you to go overboard. Keep it simple for a starter. Don't panic. The more we progress in this class the more complex your art will be. For now, keep it easy. That is all." About half the kids in the class heaved out a big sigh of relief. Easy was the name of the game. Jack looked at Elsa. Her face was a cross between 'well I've just been shot down' and 'well. I guess I gotta let it go.' When they made eye contact they laughed.

"Well I suppose I'll drop that idea. Um, hmm. What should I do now?" Jack thought. What was Elsa going to do? What was HE going to do? He sighed in defeat. "Oh come on Jack. There's got to be something! I need a new idea. What was supposed to be an easy assignment just turned complicated." She frowned. Jack frowned. He patted her hand.

"Don't worry Els. We'll get you something to do. Me on the other hand. I have no idea-"

"I got it. So it'll look like this. The girl will be standing in the snow. It should be a dramatic piece with snow billowing all around her-"

"Elsa," Elsa looked at Jack. "Keep it simple." She smiled.

"I was just teasing. Now about you. You've never been too good at art."

"Gee thanks," Jack said sarcastically.

"Oh Jack. Hush. Anyway, what were you thinking? Remember it has to do with the seasons so it doesn't necessarily have to be winter. It could be with spring, summer, fall, the holidays, OMG you just gave me a great idea! The holidays!" Elsa exclaimed.

"That's a good idea. The next holiday is Halloween so maybe I could do a pumpkin."

"Absolutely great," Elsa agreed.

…

Rapunzel thought about what she wanted to paint. Painting had to be her favorite thing to do. All the colors and details made it so much fun. The one thing she didn't like was the restrictions. How was she supposed to make a good painting if she had a limit to her ability? It wasn't fair. Rapunzel wasn't about to complain. When she was younger she had all the painting freedom in the world. Gothel couldn't care less about what she did in her spare time. It was that one day when she was about 15 where someone stole her paints. She was worried she wouldn't find them but soon enough, their location was quite obvious. In the common room her paint was all over the walls. There were splatters and streaks and big ugly globs of paint. In the corner, written in Rapunzel's favorite pink was "Like my talent?" and her name at the bottom. When Gothel found out she wreaked havoc on everyone. Especially her. It was probably one of the worst displays of her wrath ever. Rapunzel still had the ugly scar on her back from being pushed into the fire place. It wasn't that big but it still needed stitches. In the end, she lost all permission to paint, draw, or color. She would never do it with anything else, but painting was a part of her. She snuck some wall paint into tubes and made use of that when she could secretly.

Rapunzel looked around and saw the excitement on everyone's faces. She found it great that they all liked art in the same way she did. At least that's it looked like. Rapunzel also noticed how everyone seemed to know each other. Hiccup appeared to be introducing Merida to his friends. Merida broke off with two blonde girls and Mavis at one table while Hiccup, Fishlegs, and two boys sat at another talking. In front of her Anna, Hans, and Kristoff seemed to be talking about some subject she didn't know about. And Jack. He seemed really happy talking to Elsa. They were laughing about something. She didn't really know why but the thought made her sad. What was it? This sad feeling she was getting when she saw her friend laugh with his girlfriend. Since she couldn't explain it Rapunzel ignored it. In replace was a different sad. Everyone knew each other. She didn't. What was a friend? How was she supposed to know if she had any? That department wasn't exactly her specialty. Rapunzel shifted her thoughts back to the art project. She stared at the blank, white canvas and had no ideas.

"Hi." A voice came from Rapunzel's left. It was Miss Ana. Miss Ana smiled and sat down.

"Whatcha doing?" Rapunzel stared at her. _This lady is strange,_ Rapunzel thought.

"What makes you think I'm strange?" Instead of turning pink Rapunzel turned white.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean to, I just, um, I, sorry. I was just thinking and…" Rapunzel was so scared. What was going to happen? A slap? A punch? A- pat on the back?

"It's ok," Miss Ana said while chuckling. Ok? Was it really just ok?

"What?" Rapunzel asked. How could it just be ok?

"What do you mean what? It's alright. Everyone's a little weird. Some people just show it more than others. Like me," she beamed. The teacher looked at the blank canvas. "What are you going to paint?" Rapunzel shrugged. "Hmm." Miss Ana said. "You know, this isn't just my classroom. This our classroom. In the end I'll make the final decision but all you students can definitely have an input. We'll call it a… we'll call it an Anacracy. Sounds good right?" She looked at Rapunzel waiting for an answer. Rapunzel just shrugged. She picked up that Miss Ana put her name in front of "cracy" but how can a teacher run a class when the students are allowed to say what they want? Gothel always says 'kids don't know what they want. That's why the adults have to do everything.' She decided to share that with her teacher. Miss Ana frowned.

"That's not true. You're all in high school now. It's time you make your own decisions. Time to think for yourself more than ever. Art class is just one small part of it. And you're a senior! Nearly an adult yourself. It's ok to say what you want." Rapunzel really did try to process the information, but it went against everything she'd ever learned. Who was she going to believe? The woman who raised her or her art teacher whom she met today? Sensing Rapunzel's discomfort, Miss Ana stood up. "Think about it," she smiled and went to the front. Rapunzel was once again left alone. Before she could start thinking again, an announcement was made.

"Hey class! Listen up!" They looked at the teacher.

"I'm establishing a new form of government! It's called an Anacracy. What that means is everyone has their own input about our projects but I make the final decision. This isn't just my classroom it's ours." After she finished Elsa raised her hand.

"Yes, Elsa."

"If this is our classroom, then I'd like to say something."

"Go right ahead."

Elsa stood up. "You said that for our first project, we'd have to paint something, but it had to be easy. Aren't paintings typically complex and compacted with details? I don't see how we will be able to make an "easy" painting. Can we perhaps do something else, as in, a drawing?" She sat down.

"I like that. Drawing could be a much better first project. What do you all think? How about a drawing instead?" While everyone was nodding Miss Ana looked directly at Rapunzel. Thinking she had to do something, Rapunzel nodded too. "Great! Alright I hope this makes this a lot easier to do. I'm trying to set you up for success so, go wild!" Miss Ana sat down next to Rapunzel again.

"So what do you think? I saw you nod so I assume you're good with the drawing idea?" Rapunzel nodded again this time with a small smile on her face. The art teacher smiled wide. "So how does it feel? You said what you wanted right?" Miss Ana whispered still smiling.

"I… like it." Rapunzel looked her in the eye.

"As you should! When you have an idea, tell me. I want to know," Miss Ana got up again and walked towards Hiccup's group. Merida came over with the two blondes and Mavis.

"Hey Rapunzel," Merida said. Rapunzel did a small wave. "Oh! This is Astrid," Merida pointed to a girl with a short braid by her shoulder. Astrid waved. "And this is Ruffnut," she pointed to a girl with long, loose hair with two stray braids in the front. Ruffnut waved too. "And you know Mavis," Mavis smiled. "They're Hiccups friends. Did you know this? I don't know why I only met them today, they're super cool. Astrid keep going with that story about you and Ruff. You know the one at the bonfire." Astrid and Ruffnut smiled in remembrance.

"Oh yeah. So it kind of got a little smoky all around the area so every started getting buckets of what to put it out. Ruff and I were about to throw some more water in when we get soaked. That idiot Tuffnut poured the water on us because he supposedly thought we were logs on fire." When she emphasized the word idiot, Tuffnut looked over and smirked. Rapunzel laughed. "Tuffnut said our butts were getting bigger. They thought we were the logs. Snoutlout said there's nothing wrong with a log like bottom so I punched him in the face and good ole Ruffnut threw her bucket at Tuff in the head," Ruffnut laughed out loud at that one.

"Yeah good times," Ruffnut said. The two of them smiled as they thought about the memory and Merida started talking about something with Mavis. Rapunzel decided to try something she hadn't really done before.

"So Astrid," Rapunzel said. Either she pretended she didn't hear or just couldn't. Rapunzel started to pack up her stuff. Class was almost over. Someone tapped on her shoulder.

"What were you going to say?" It was Astrid.

"Huh?" Rapunzel asked.

"You called my name didn't you?" Astrid asked. So she had heard.

"Oh. Right. Um I was just wondering how long you knew Hiccup for?" Astrid smiled at that.

"Yeah Hiccup and I go way back. We've been friends since, I don't know, forever. Actually we all do. Me, Hiccup, Ruffnut, Tuffnut- that ugly blonde boy over there-, Snoutlout- that ugly brunette over there-, and Fishlegs. We all used to live in Berk. That's 8 hours from here by train. Over there something happened so when Stoick- Hiccup's dad- said that he was leaving, we all came. Friends gotta support friends." Astrid looked over at Hiccup. "He deserves better. Hiccup really is a friend you want to keep."

"What happened?" Rapunzel whispered. Astrid snapped back from her thoughts.

"That's for Hiccup to tell. When he's ready." The bell rang and everyone got up with their stuff. Astrid looked at her. "I'll see you tomorrow" And she left. Rapunzel picked up her things and left too.

 **Flashbacks and memories am I right? Well that was chapter ten. Jeez after typing this entire thing you'd think I'd know what to call this chapter. I have no idea. LOL we'll just call it the nameless chapter. And what was that with Hiccup in Berk? I wonder what happened. JK I already know this is my story right! Haaaa…**

 **Happy writing!**

 **4Dedicated**


End file.
